


I never meant to hurt you (as well as myself)

by Faires_Stars77



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beomgyu is kinda crazy, Big angst, Fluff, Huening Kai is more depresso less espresso, I thought of this idea at band practice lol, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soobin tries to help, Taegyu best friends, Taehyun is big concerned, Yeonbin are basically Hyuka’s parents at this point, established relationship yeonbin, someone help Huening Kai please omg, suicidal thoughts/actions (Sounds like a medicine commercial), tyunning, we love that tik tok gave me this inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faires_Stars77/pseuds/Faires_Stars77
Summary: When you turn 18 years old, you are able to physically feel any pain your soulmate does.Taehyun is deeply disturbed with his soulmate’s physical, mental, and emotional state, when he begins to constantly feel cuts on his wrists
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Taehyun counted down the minutes til his 18th birthday. He was pretty excited, being 18 years old came with so many privileges. Although they where all cool, there was one he deeply wished didn’t exist.  
When you turn 18 years old, you are able to physically feel any pain your soulmate does.  
The thought of feeling someone else’s pain and not knowing the reason why, or how they got hurt, worried Taehyun.  
His best friend, Beomgyu (who is a year older than him) was staying the night.   
Beomgyu told him that,  
“feeling your soulmates pain may sound bad, but it’s actually really cool to make up theories about how they got hurt.”  
“That’s a weird way of coping with someone else’s pain, but alright..” Taehyun had responded to him.  
“No! It’s not! I promise, I just think it’s cool! This one time I felt a sharp pain in my knee...”  
Taehyun stopped listening after that, he had enough of Beomgyu’s rambling, and spaced out on the digital clock on his nightstand that read  
“11:58 pm”

————————O———————

“HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TAEHYUNNIE!!!!”  
Beomgyu screeched at the top of his lungs when the 12 am alarm went off.  
“SHUT UP!! YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE UP MY PARENTS!” Taehyun whisper-yelled, tossing a pillow at Beomgyu.  
“Sorry! So how does it feel to be 18 years old?” Beomgyu said, hugging the pillow Taehyun had thrown at him.  
“I dunno, nothing really feels different” Taehyun said, shrugging.  
“So, do you feel anything yet? Any pain?”  
Beomgyu said, poking Taehyun in the shoulder.  
Taehyun gave Beomgyu a very concerned look, and responded  
“Why are you so excited about this? I’m honestly terrified! I’ll never know when I’m gonna be in pain, I’ll never know why I feel that pain, and I can never help my soulmate who is the actual one in pain”  
Beomgyu’s shoulders sank, and he rested his chin in his hands.  
“Well when you put it that way, it’s not as fun”  
“How is it at all fun to you?! Knowing your soulmate is in pain and there’s nothing you can do to help them? You’re really crazy Beomgyu, you know that?”  
“Yeah yeah whatever”

“So you haven’t felt anything yet? Not even like a jab?”  
“BEOMGYU!”  
“Sorry! I’m just curious!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“How was school?” Yeonjun asked, as Huening Kai sat in the front seat of Yeonjun’s car, tossing his backpack to the floorboard.  
“Fine...” Huening Kai said with a sigh, buckling up as Yeonjun pulled out of the high-school parking lot.  
“Well that’s good!” Yeonjun said, looking over at Huening Kai who just shrugged in response.  
A silence fell over them, as Huening Kai pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones, closing his eyes and leaning against the window.

When they arrived at Yeonjun, and Soobin’s apartment, Huening Kai ran inside and immediately to his room.  
“Did something happen to him at school?” Soobin asked Yeonjun, who had just walked in the apartment.  
“I dunno, I asked him and he said it was fine”  
Soobin walked over to Huening Kai’s room and knocked slightly on the door.  
“Huening-ah! Are you hungry? I can make you a snack if you want”  
“I’m not hungry, I’m just a little tired”   
“....o-okay, well tell me if you need anything”  
“.......sure”

————————O———————

Taehyun hissed, clenching his left wrist tightly, as Beomgyu’s Xbox controller fell to the floor.  
“Yah! You okay?” Beomgyu asked concerned, as he paused the video game they where playing. Taehyun shook his head, tears beginning to form.  
He removed his hand from his wrist, revealing nothing there that could’ve caused pain.  
Confused, Taehyun twisted his arm around, poking it a few times.  
“Well that was weird” he said.  
Beomgyu’s eyes lit up,  
“It’s your soulmate! You felt their pain! Wow how exciting! I wonder what could’ve happened! What do you think happened Hyunnie?”  
Taehyun blinked rapidly at Beomgyu, and shrugged  
“I-I dunno! It felt like a cut, they must’ve hit their wrist against something, or scratched it”   
Taehyun picked up the controller and nodded at Beomgyu to unpause the game,  
‘I hope they’re okay, that really hurt’  
Taehyun thought...


	3. Chapter 3

TW: Scars, self worth, emotional pain, mentioned childhood trauma

Huening Kai stared at the stars that illuminated the night sky. The chilled night air stung against his face. A light breeze didn’t make his shivers any better, but it did somehow calm him.  
He wondered if there was a place out there, without any pain, suffering, bullying...he definitely wanted to be there, but for now he was here, sitting on the balcony of his best friends’ apartment.

He was so happy when Soobin and Yeonjun said that he could live with them.  
Both of his parents passed away when he was young, and so he lived with his aunt most of his life.  
When he was fifteen he ran away, because he couldn’t handle the arguments that his aunt and uncle continuously fought in.

He’s not exactly sure what age it started, but he was also severely depressed. He knows it was from the trauma of his childhood, but he can’t help but feel like his own self worth was part of it as well.

He felt so stupid at times. He felt like he could never compare to the wonderful life Soobin and Yeonjun where having. In a way he felt like he was ruining their life by living with them.  
“They shouldn’t have to take care of me”  
“They shouldn’t have to pay the price for my dramatic butt”  
“They probably don’t even want me here”

Back to the present, he stared down at his wrist, now covered in multiple scars.  
He smiled a little at the sight before staring back to the sky.  
He didn’t know how, but somehow physical pain took a little away from his emotional pain...


	4. Chapter 4

It’s only been 2 weeks since Taehyun turned 18, and he’s already felt even more pain.  
He sometimes felt a punch to his shoulders, or a tightening in his chest, or massive headaches that made him want to puke.  
The pain was all inconsistent, and he almost never felt pain in the same spot, except for one...  
His wrists  
When he felt the cutting pain in his wrist for a second time, he didn’t think much of it, but then it kept happening, and not just on his left wrist, but on his right too.  
It stopped for almost an entire day, and he had mostly forgotten about it.  
That night whoever was the worst he had felt it, his wrists where burning.  
He had to tell someone about this..

———————O——————

“You’re overreacting” Beomgyu told him on their walk home from school.  
“Your soulmate is probably just clumsy, I don’t see it as anything to worry about”  
Taehyun nodded, maybe Beomgyu was right, maybe he was overreacting.  
Although the more he thought about it, the more worried he became for his other half.  
He could hardly believe himself, he’s getting so worked up over someone he’s never even met, but on the other hand he was still worried as to what was happening.

“Hey! Do you wanna play Minecraft with me? My mom isn’t gonna be home for a while, and she said it would be alright if you came over!” Beomgyu chimed, interrupting Taehyun’s train of thought.  
“I dunno Beomgyu, I think I’m gonna go home, I’m not feeling my best right now”  
“...oh, are you okay?”  
“Yeah I think so, I’m just feeling a little nauseous, I might just be stressed from school, but I think I need to sleep”  
“Okay, well call me if you need anything! I’m right next door”  
“Sure”  
And with that they parted ways.

As Taehyun walked into his house he thought about what he just told Beomgyu. He ran to his room, and flopped down on his bed.  
‘Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?’  
He thought to himself.  
On his and Beomgyu’s walk home, he got hit with a sudden wave of tiredness, and weakness.  
He wasn’t sure where it came from, but he just assumed he was tired from school and decided to sleep.

———————O——————

Taehyun’s eyes shot open. He sat up and stared at his wrists. If he thought the last time was bad, this time was even worse.  
On top of that, he felt horrible. It was odd however, he didn’t feel sick, but he felt so...sad?  
‘what is happening?!’ He screamed in his head, that was starting to get a headache from the pain.  
He could barley think, he was in so much pain, and it didn’t seem just physical..but emotional pain as well.  
He felt as if his heart had split in two, and he doesn’t know why, or where it came from.  
‘Am I feeling my soulmate’s emotions, as well as their physical pain?’  
He thought  
‘No that doesn’t make sense, you only feel their physical pain....right?’  
Without hesitation, he reached for his phone and looked it up.  
‘What the- how is this possible?’  
He read an article that explained, he was feeling his soulmate’s emotions, it wasn’t impossible, it was just rare.  
‘Why me? Why do I have to be the one to feel my soulmate’s physical AND emotional pain? Why can’t I be like everyone else?’

He thought about something else,  
He’s only felt consistent, almost unbearable pain in his wrists, and now he feels completely heartbroken..  
He hoped what he thought wasn’t what was actually happening, he hoped for once in his life he got it wrong  
But from what has been happening there’s no doubt  
His soulmate needs help, and he needs to find them.


	5. Chapter 5

Huening Kai rolled down the sleeves on his hoodie, as he turned the corner into the living room.  
‘Thank God it’s Saturday’ he thought to himself.  
He saw Soobin sitting on the couch watching Netflix.  
“Good morning Huening! Sleep well?”  
Soobin asked, pausing whatever show he was watching, as Huening Kai sat on the couch beside him.  
“Yeah..” Huening Kai lied. If he was to be honest, he would say he has most definitely not been sleeping well.  
“Where’s Yeonjun?” Huening Kai asked, scanning the apartment.  
“He went to go eat breakfast with an old friend”  
“And he didn’t invite you?”  
“Oh he did, I just didn’t want to leave you here by yourself”  
“oh..”  
Soobin stood up, and made his way over towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and then the cabinets, and turned back to Huening Kai with a disappointed look.  
“Well we seem to have nothing to eat here for breakfast, you wanna go get something?”  
Huening Kai hummed in thought.  
“Sure I guess..”  
Soobin smiled, and grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter as they made their way out of the apartment.

———————O——————

Taehyun sat alone at a booth in an almost empty coffee shop.  
He had asked Beomgyu to eat breakfast with him, but Beomgyu said he had already made plans with someone, so he just decided to go by himself.  
It wasn’t that bad for Taehyun though, he did like to be alone sometimes.  
The horrible pain he had felt last night had finally gone away, but he still felt a little sad, and ton worried.  
‘Like I would ever find my soulmate, they're probably far away, by the time I do find them and are able to help them, it’ll probably be too late-’  
A small chime of a bell rang through the coffee shop as someone walked in, cutting through Taehyun’s thoughts.  
Although Taehyun wasn’t expecting anyone, he was still curious as to who had just walked in.  
He saw two boys, one a little taller than the other.  
The taller boy was wearing a white shirt, and a gray cardigan.  
The other was wearing a dark green hoodie, that seemed to be a bit to big for him.  
At the sight of the boy in the hoodie, he felt something. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but he felt connected to him somehow.  
Taehyun shook the feeling, and stared at his Americano.  
After a few minutes, he heard a voice.  
“Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?”


	6. Chapter 6

TW: Crying, panic attack, trauma flashbacks, self doubt 

“Uhhh...sure I guess” Taehyun said, hesitating a little at the sight of the two boys he saw come in a few minutes ago.  
“Thank you so much!” The taller one said, sitting across from Taehyun, as the other sat beside him.  
It was quiet for a while, whenever Taehyun would look at the boy in the hoodie, he immediately would turn away.  
“So uh...not to be rude or anything, but may I ask why you guys wanted to sit next to me?” Taehyun said in almost a mumble.  
“Oh, well my friend here said he recognized you from school, so I figured since you where sitting here by yourself, you could use some company from someone you know!” The taller one said.  
“Oh..” Taehyun responded. Although he didn’t recognize the boy at first, he took a closer look at him and something in his mind clicked.  
“Oh hey, I do know you” Taehyun said to the boy in the hoodie.  
The boy looked at Taehyun, with shyness in his eyes.  
“You’re the quiet kid, Huening Kai right?”  
Huening Kai nodded  
“Sorry that the basketball team always picks on you, I’ve tried to stop them before, but they don’t listen to me”  
Huening Kai cowered at the mention of the basketball team.  
“THE BASKETBALL TEAM HAS BEEN PICKING ON YOU?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!” The taller boy said, slamming his hands against the table.  
Huening Kai flinched, along with Taehyun.  
“I-it didn’t seem like that big of a deal..plus I didn’t want you to worry Soobin Hyung” Huening Kai whispered, tears filling his eyes.  
Soobin’s eyes widened, as he took Huening Kai in an embrace.  
“I’m so sorry Kai, I didn’t mean to yell, I just want you to know you can tell me anything”   
Huening Kai nodded against Soobin’s shoulder.  
Soobin turned to Taehyun  
“Sorry if I scared you um-“  
“Taehyun”  
“Sorry if I scared you Taehyun-ah, it was nice to meet you, but I think we are gonna go home”  
“It’s no problem, and don’t worry, I’ll make sure the basketball team doesn’t pick on him anymore”  
“Thank you so much”  
Soobin then grabbed Huening Kai’s hand,   
and they exited the coffee shop.  
Taehyun however still felt some weird connection to Huening Kai, but he didn’t quite know what.

———————O——————

Huening Kai stayed in his room most of the day after what had happened at the coffee shop.  
He knows Soobin meant well, but Soobin yelling like that gave him too many flashbacks of his Aunt and Uncle.  
A little after sunset, Huening Kai decided to get a snack from the kitchen, but right before he was about to turn the corner, he overheard Soobin and Yeonjun talking in the living room.  
“He’s gonna have to find his own place eventually” Yeonjun said   
Huening Kai’s heart dropped.  
‘I-is he talking about me?’ Huening Kai said to himself.  
“I know! He can’t just keep running away from his problems” Soobin said, agreeing with Yeonjun.  
Huening Kai swallowed a lump in his throat  
‘They are definitely talking about me’ he thought.  
He ran back to his room, the sound of his own heartbeat blocking out the rest of what Yeonjun and Soobin where saying.  
“Like come on Jin-Hyung! You’re almost 30! You’re gonna have to move out of your mothers basement eventually!” Yeonjun said.  
Huening Kai didn’t hear the rest of their conversation, he was completely convinced.  
‘I knew they didn’t want me here!’ Huening Kai said, heart racing.  
‘Of course they don’t want me here, I’m ruining their life!’  
Huening Kai scanned his bedroom, and one sentence flashed through his mind   
‘I ran away once, how hard is it to do it again’

————————O———————

Huening Kai peeked around the corner into the living room. He slowly tiptoed into the living room, and shot a glance through the window.  
‘Phew they’re on the balcony’  
Huening Kai slowly opened the front door, and closed it, and once he was downstairs, he made a run for it.

Huening Kai had no idea where he was going, but he just had to leave, he knew that they didn’t want him there, and yet he stayed anyways!  
‘How could I have been so oblivious?!’ He thought, as he raced down the street.   
The backpack on his back slowed down his pace a little bit, but he never stopped running, his adrenaline was racing.

The more he ran, the more his breath began to pick up.  
His chest tightened, making it harder for him to breathe.  
He eventually came to a stop a few feet away from a lamppost. He couldn’t run anymore, he could barley even pay attention to where he was.  
Although he had stopped running, his breathing did not slow down, if anything it picked up speed.  
His eyes filled with tears, he tried to blink them back, but all that did was make his vision blurry.  
He walked the few feet ahead, so he was under the lamppost.  
He tossed his backpack down, and wiped at his tears, but they never stopped   
He closed his eyes once more, trying to stop the flow of tears.  
‘Why did I do this?’  
‘Soobin and Yeonjun where always so nice to me, why did I leave them?’  
‘Where am I gonna go?’  
‘I can’t go back now! They are gonna be upset with me!’  
‘Why do I have to make such stupid decisions!’

He didn’t know when he hit the ground, but when he opened his eyes again, the light of the lamppost was blinding him.  
The concrete on his back seemed to swallow him whole, because no matter how hard he tried, he could not get back up.  
He was still crying, his breathing never slowed down.  
‘Is this how I die?’ He thought,  
‘Alone in the middle of the night, under a lamp post?’

Right when Huening Kai thought all was over for him, he heard footsteps running his way.  
He felt a hand under his head, and it lifted him off the ground, but he was so tired, he fell into whoever it was.  
He looked up to the stranger, before realizing, this wasn’t a stranger,  
“T-Taehyun?” He croaked.


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyun was sitting at his desk, watching YouTube on his laptop.  
While Taehyun was waiting for a video to load, he glanced through the window and saw a silhouette of someone trudging towards the street lamp in front of his house.  
As the silhouette met the glow of the light, he recognized the figure.  
‘Is that...Huening Kai?’  
Taehyun watched as Huening Kai threw his backpack to the ground.  
‘What is he doing?’  
Suddenly Huening Kai collapsed to the ground, and at the same time, Taehyun felt it.  
Taehyun paid no attention to it though, he was too worried about the younger boy outside his window.  
He ran downstairs, and outside. As he ran closer towards Huening Kai, the more his body ached, the more he felt tired.  
‘What? Why do I feel like this again?’ He thought.  
He dropped to his knees beside the sobbing boy, not realizing he had started crying too.  
He picked Huening Kai’s head off the ground, and Huening Kai immediately collapsed against his chest.  
Huening Kai looked up at Taehyun, tears still flowing from his eyes.  
If any passerby saw this scene, they would see that Taehyun looked almost as bad as Huening Kai.

“T-Taehyun?” Huening Kai croaked.  
Taehyun nodded his head, now realizing that he had started crying as well.  
‘Why am I crying too?’  
Huening Kai’s body shook with sobs, and at the same time tore Taehyun’s heart with him.  
Huening Kai covered his face with his arm, but Taehyun grabbed his wrist to move it.  
Huening Kai winced, and Taehyun immediately let go, feeling the pressure of pain in his wrist as well.  
Taehyun’s eyes widened,  
‘Is he...?’  
Taehyun gently took a hold of Huening Kai’s arm, and rolled up his sleeve, revealing scars scattered across his skin.  
Huening Kai pulled his arm away,  
“What are you d-doing?” Huening Kai chokes out through sobs.  
“You’re my soulmate..” Taehyun said dumbfounded.  
“W-what?”  
“You’re my soulmate!” Taehyun took Huening Kai in his arms, and hugged him tightly.  
“I can’t believe it was you! Don’t worry, I’m gonna help you, I’m here”

Before Huening Kai could say anything, two familiar voices echoed down the street.  
“HUENING KAI!! IS THAT YOU?!”  
Yeonjun and Soobin ran towards Taehyun and Huening Kai.  
“Taehyun! What happened?!”  
Soobin said, falling to his knees in front of them.  
“I dunno! I just saw him outside my window!”  
Yeonjun sat down beside Soobin.  
“We where worried sick Huening Kai! Why did you leave?”  
“I-I overheard you guys talking about me in the living room, and I thought you wanted me gone! So I left..”  
Yeonjun and Soobin shared the same glance, before Yeonjun took Huening Kai’s hand.  
“Kai-ah we weren’t talking about you, we where talking about an old friend from high school.”  
“Please forgive us for any distress we might have caused you, we do want you with us, you’re like a child to us” Soobin said  
Huening Kai smiled, and took both Yeonjun and Soobin in a hug.

Taehyun stood up awkwardly, and started to walk back down his driveway, before Huening Kai called out to him.  
Taehyun turned around, and Huening Kai walked up to him.  
“I know I may not know you that well, but I’m glad to know it’s you thats my soulmate”  
Soobin and Yeonjun gasped behind them   
Taehyun responded to Huening Kai.  
“I felt everything, and please don’t apologize, if I didn’t feel your pain, I would never had known your desperate need of help”  
Huening Kai’s face flushed, as he tugged at his hoodie sleeves.  
Taehyun pulled him closer, and hugged him.  
“When I felt your pain, I promised to help you whenever I found you, and now that I have, I can...whoever I’m not sure how to do that, what do you need?”  
“...a friend..”  
“I’ll be your friend, whatever you want me to be, as long as you are happy”  
Taehyun pulled away, and kissed Huening Kai’s wrist.  
There was a feeling, almost like electricity that ran through them at that moment, and Huening Kai smiled, the first real smile he’s had in a long time.

————————O———————

“WHAT?!” Beomgyu screeched “YOU MET YOUR SOULMATE?! WHA- WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!”  
“Y-yesterday...”  
“Wow! So what are they like? Who are they? Are they cute?”  
“Well uh...y’know the quiet kid the basketball team is always picking on”  
“No way...”  
“Yeah, he’s my soulmate..”  
“....I would have never guessed that, but y’know that does make sense, you are always standing up for him when the basketball team does that”  
“Haha yeah...”  
Taehyun felt his phone buzz, and saw it was a text from an unknown number.

“Hello is this Taehyun?”  
“Possibly, who is this?”  
“Huening Kai <3”  
“Oh, how did you get my number?”  
“Yeonjun has a friend that had your number”  
“Oh”

Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu, and asked  
“Are you friends with someone named Yeonjun?”  
“Yeah, he’s an old friend of mine, we met at a choir camp- wait how did you know that?”  
“Did you give him my number?”  
“Yeah, but in my defense I thought we where playing truth or dare, why? Did he text you?”  
“No, Huening Kai did”  
“Who?”  
“The quiet kid”  
“Ohhh, he knows Yeonjun too?”  
“Yeah he lives with him”  
“What?! Wow would never have guessed that either! Man everything is coming full circle”  
Taehyun felt his phone buzz again,

“Hey do you maybe want to get ice-cream with me later 👉👈🥺? We can get to know each other better, and I can tell you how sorry I am for putting you through my depression”  
“I told you, you don’t have to apologize, and also of course I’ll get ice cream with you, whatever makes you happy”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m so sorry all that happened to you” Taehyun said, as Huening Kai told his story.  
“If I had known who you where sooner, I would’ve helped as much as I could”  
“Don’t worry Taehyun-Hyung, you came into my life at the right time”  
Taehyun cringed at Huening Kai calling him Hyung.  
“Ah, please don’t call me that, Taehyun is enough, I mean we are only a few months apart in age”  
“Oh..I’m sorry, I didn’t know..”  
“It’s okay, no need to get worked up about it, just you don’t have to call me hyung is all”  
Huening Kai fell silent, and stared into his ice cream bowl, deep in thought.  
“Kai? Hello?” Taehyun said, waving a hand in front of Huening Kai’s face.  
Huening Kai looked up at him, and then said   
“I know you said I don’t have to apologize, but I feel really bad putting you through that”  
Taehyun leaned back, he didn’t want to argue with Kai, he’s already been through enough.  
“It’s okay, believe me, but you should be worried about yourself, not me”  
“Huh?”  
“The only reason you wouldn’t commit to self harm, was if you had known you where hurting someone else, as if you don’t care about yourself”  
“...”  
“I’m not trying to guilt trip you, I just want you to understand that your health is just as important as mine, you are just as important as me, you’re important to me”  
Huening Kai started to tear up, he stood up and hugged Taehyun.  
“Thank you Taehyun, I hope you mean that”  
“Of course I do Kai....I love you”  
Huening Kai pulled back, and with a little hesitation he responded  
“I-I love you to..”

————————O———————

It’s been almost a month since Huening Kai and Taehyun met, and they have grown closer almost every day.

“Hyunnie?” Huening Kai asked, setting his phone down beside him.  
Taehyun and Huening Kai where sitting in Huening Kai’s room at Yeonjun and Soobin’s apartment.  
“Yes Hyuka?”  
Taehyun responded, not looking up from his phone.  
“Will you-uh, will- oh gosh...I-“  
Taehyun looked up from his phone at the flustered, stuttering Huening Kai.  
Taehyun scooted closer towards him.  
“Hyuka, are you okay?”  
Huening Kai covered his face with his hands, before finally saying,  
“T-Taehyun will you k-kiss me?”  
Taehyun was taken aback, not that he didn’t want to, he just wasn’t expecting it.  
“Oh...uh” Taehyun muttered.  
Huening Kai’s eyes widened as he went to go stand up.  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have even asked! Of course you don’t want to kiss me, you probably don’t even like me, you’re just pretending to like me because you feel pity on me-“  
Taehyun grabbed Huening Kai’s arm, and spun him around, taking him in a loving kiss.  
After a minute they pulled apart, and Taehyun said,  
“Please don’t ever say that again hyuka, I love you, scars and all, I couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate, whatever makes you happy, I will do it, I just hate to see you miserable”  
Huening Kai wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at Taehyun, smiling.  
“I love you too, thank you for caring about me”  
“Of course..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •The End•
> 
> Hey! Thanks for reading my au, it’s a little shorter than any other au, but I hope you still liked it!
> 
> Sorry it was so angsty, but cmon a little angst never killed anybody (I mean a hope not 0_0)


End file.
